say his name
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: this is inspired but cartoon junkie again, this fic will be dark and i have no idea what is was doing when i wrote this. so ya, mark is only mention in the fiction. its yoai, dark, and evil. dariplier and jacksepticeye.


This was support to be a quiet day with mark, a movie, food, a quiet night in but as soon as jack entered the house he saw a shadow and a person he look closer, jack gasp and try and get out but as soon as the door close it lock itself up. Blast mark automatic locking doors. Jack looks at the shadow again and who he is. He's not support to be here, they thought he was dead, but there he is, darkiplier. Jack step back to the door in fear, to see dark here, with his crimson blood and black rimmed eyes, slick back red hair, black shirt with an M with a pink moustache with a red cross and ripped off sleeves.

"Why hello" said dark, stepping out of the shadows reviling his stature.

"d-dark" jack step back and try and think of a way to escape and find his mark "what are doing here? I-we thought you we're dead?"

"come one, do you really think you can kill the darkness of someone heart" dark grabbed jack collar and pulled him away from the door to the larger living room floor "as long mark is alive, I'm alive, including you old buddy antisepticeye, maybe he could come out to play with me"

"A-anti"

"Yes, but right now I Want you jack" jack shuffles back to the coffee table.

"Where is mark? WHERE IS HE?" yelled jack, dark laughed and grabbed jack collar shirt again and made him look in the eye "y-you couldn't have killed him, you ju-" dark then back hand slap jack.

"I know what I just said" dark was about to do it again but jack flinched, dark thought it was cute "I love it when you're scared, but don't worry I just put sleeping pills in his drink and now he's sleeping in the garden, I'm not bothers to bring him inside" jack struggled a bit "and now his favourite boy toy his here" dark leaned his head to jack and lick the base of his neck to his ear, jack shutter trying to get away from the evil clone.

"please…" he whispered with tear at the corner of his eyes, dark lift his head to look at the green hair man unamused

"Please what" he asked in a lethal voice.

Jack swallow and summon the courage "stop" whispered jack, dark just smiled and chuckled then his face turned stoic and blank "no" then dark forced a kiss on jack.

Jack try to resist he lift his arms to push dark away but dark grabbed them and place the arms over his head, jack struggled, no one around and mark drugged in the garden then he felt his face burning up and he legs feeling weak, dark force kiss lighten up and he let go of jack knowing he's too weak to even fight back the Irish man supported himself on the wall "I love seeing that red face" said dark, he slide his hand up jacks shirt and bit his neck hard drawing blood.

"AaHh" gasp jack, his legs weaken to a point he buckled. Dark look back at his bit mark, and jack.

"Well your liking this jack" said dark, lowing his hands to jacks pants

"No" said jack

"You are, remember mark can't help you, so just enjoys, I am technically him" dark let jack go and under his boxers, jack gasp at the cold and unbuckled his belt and pants.

"Please dark stop"

"You know what, say his name, only his name" dark slide his cold hand done in his pants.

Jack bucked his hips and hold on to dark shoulders, the evil clone move his right hand to jacks chin and jack moved his head away from darks face "go on, jack, say it. Say HIS name" Jack sign as dark hold on his half – hard member.

"m-mark" whimpered jack

"Attaboy" dark then pump his member as he forced another kiss on jack. Jacks mind went blank and he lean more into darks body for support. The room filled with gasps and moaning from jack and dark only smiled.

"Dar-"moaned jack but dark stop fondling jack and look at him with a disapproving.

"don't say my name only his" said dark and he pushed jack in the floor "the only word I want to hear is pleasure and his name only, never use my name" then dark undo his belt and pants, pulling out his hard erection, jack look back, fearing the worst and try to crawl away "on no you don't" dark kneeled down and pin the Irish man down on his temple "I just go in and I want fun" dark smiled he pulled off jacks pants and boxers in one strike and position himself "just enjoy" in one plunge he was inside jack.

Jack screamed in pain, and try and bare the discomfort from dark repeated actions, jack tears stream down rasped and gasped, his voice becoming horsed and lost, his fingers digging into the carpet just to grab something, something he just to hold . dark, panted in joy, feeling jack raw insides, hearing him scream in pain, he grabbed a fist full of the green hair and just pounded jack again and again, then he felt slick and he look down and there is a little blood

"Well I broke you" said dark pleased

"Dar-"dark thrust hard

"WHAT DID I SAID!" jack cried marks name "good" he hit jack prostate in one thrust again, lowered his body to jacks back, he lick the back of jack neck and bit him again in the base, he rocked jack fast, he was close to Cumming, dark pulled jack hair hard and came.

Jacked cried the last pain and he felt broken and sore, his eyes burn with tears, his voice horse and raspy, the pain relax quickly fade. Jack look back to dark fixing himself up, then he look at the door and walked to it.

"well that's was nice, I can't wait to see what mark has to say when he wakes up so see you broken, use and know that I'm alive, not in a coma, or a zombie just alive" he open the door and step out "and what of you are you going home and hide from both him and me, remember I will back to see you" said dark and he walked away into the night.

Jack kneelt up and look outside hoping mark is not awake. He not. Jack stood up in pain, sluggishly putting on his pants, he felt his bite marks the blood stained his shirt and his skin, he slowly walked outside and went in his car and drove home, the moment he got home he went in and turned on all the lights, turned on the show and he stood there with hot water, with tears running down but you can't tell with the water in the shower.

After the hour shower he lay on his bed with red rimmed eyes, in whole new clothes he wait for something, something to happen, something to tell him he's going to be alright, that he is not broken.

 _Ping!_

Jack look at his phone and there was a text from mark

 _Hay where are you?  
I think I was DRUGED?  
Well call me if we are still up for the movie night?_

Jack texted back

 _Sorry but I can't make it something came up_

Jack then drop the phone, and just lay on his bed, unsure who to tell mark, darkiplier is back as well as anitsepticeye.

 _Ping!_ , jack ignored the text and just hide under the covers, fearing dark would never know where he lives.


End file.
